With developments of information and communication technology, network devices such as a base station and the like are installed throughout the country. The electronic device receives and transmits data from and to another electronic device through a network, and thus a user utilizes the network freely anywhere in the country. Various kinds of the electronic devices provide a variety of functions in accordance with the recent trend of the digital convergence. For example, a smart phone supports Internet connection through the network as well as a call function. Furthermore, the smart phone supports the following, playback of music or video, capturing of video, photo, and the like using an image sensor, and the like.